


Dragons Fly Like Sparrows

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Fairy!John, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Incubus!Roger, M/M, Multi, Nymphs - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Witch!Freddie, Witches, incubus, love potions, tree nymph!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: Freddie brews a love potion. Not really meant for love, just so the boys can find a partner to take to bed for the night. However, Freddie has other plans for the two oblivious lovers. And they haven’t got a clue.





	Dragons Fly Like Sparrows

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! Ziahra here! it’s been a while!  
i wrote this a while ago, and asked my friend to write the smut scene bc i get uncomfortable reading and writing smut.  
I’ve removed myself as co-creator, but you can still find me on here.  
but yeah! please enjoy!

“What’s this?” John asked as he swirled the substance in the misty glass cup. It was glowing a bright purple colour, emitting a think purple smoke in the air as it bubbles. Flakes of gold swam in the liquid and when a large bubble popped John could see down into the mixture, and it seemed the purple glow was simply the top coat, as bellow that the liquid was a green — almost black — colour. The smoke stung his eyes and it had the most vile smell John had ever smelt. Was that liver and fish guts?

“It’s a new love potion I brewed,” Freddie announced. John’s face screwed in disgust. Roger looked like he’d tasted a sour lemon and Brian seemed as though he was looking for places to throw the substance. “Well, sort of. It’s like a one night stand potion. It gives you the confidence to kiss who you think the hottest person in the room is.”

Roger placed his glass back on the table and pushing it forward. “I’m good thanks. I can pick up whoever I want.” Roger’s eyes chased the crowd of the room. A few fairies were dancing together, hips swaying to the side. Their faces sparkled in the light, hair flowing majestically as their wings glowed bright pinks and golds on the dance floor. 

It reminded him of John’s wings, their glow was something magnificent on stage, lighter than any he’d seen before. And they were the first colour-changing wings he’d seen. Myths they were, until he saw John’s. He could choose either gold, blue or red by free will, but any other colour would change upon his moods. John hadn’t told the band what each colour represented, but a dangerous blood red would show when he was mad. He wished John wouldn’t hide them. They were beautiful.

Freddie’s eyes flicked to Roger. His hand reached for Roger’s glass, his many silver bangles clattering as he pushed the cup back to Roger. “But will you pick the one you really want.”

Roger huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He faced away from the drink, not daring to please Freddie. “Come on, darling. It’ll help you snatch one tonight. I know you need it.”

Freddie new he’d won when he saw Roger’s arms fall, yet Roger insisted on fighting. “There’s a group of gorgeous fairies on the floor. There’s quite a few banshees-“

“Please, darling.” Freddie said quickly, cutting the incubus off. “Banshees are the loudest during sex. Not in our household.” Freddie shook his head quickly, his feather earring flying about. Brian nodded quickly, his body slumped as if he couldn’t find a place to discard the drink. Roger looked at John who also nodded sheepishly.

“Well I think I spotted a Valkyrie-“ Roger tried to continue before he got cut off by Brian snorting. He glared quickly before returning to listing off the people in the club. “-and there’s a bunch of pixies sitting at the bar chatting widely and pointing in our direction.” Roger summed up, turning back to Freddie.

Freddie opened his mouth, smirk on his lips and Roger rushed to continue. “Some hot blokes too. Pack of werewolves walked in. They’re great in bed.” Roger lifted his hand to a table of four men sitting around.

“I’m pretty sure there was an Astomi at one point. That quiet enough for you three?”

Brian wasn’t even looking at Roger anymore, preoccupied with the fireflies flying above their heads. He lifted a finger to one, it landing on it as he placed it in his hair. John smiled as he watched Brian. The nymph loved bugs in his hair. John couldn’t stand small bugs, but Brian loved them.

Roger saw John’s wings glow a brilliant yellow from beneath his jacket, and smiled when he saw John was smiling at the little fireflies littering Brian’s hair.

Roger rolled his eyes, taking the glass from Freddie who smiled triumphantly, sitting back as all the necklaces jangled from around his neck.

“That’s the spirit!” Freddie grinned. He turned his eyes to John and Brian expectantly. “Well, how about it?”

Brian took the glass, but he wasn’t paying much attention anymore. It seemed all the fireflies in the club had come to settle in his hair, and Brian’s smile was still brighter than the light glowing off him. He also seemed to attract a small crowd. A few people were turned to look at the nymph, catching his contagiously large smile.

John chuckled, holding his glass in the middle of the table. Brian, Freddie and Roger held their glasses to his, a large clink rung out as they spoke in unison “cheers.”

Freddie downed his drink in an instant. He smiled afterwards, then his eyes searched the crowd of people until they suddenly landed on someone. His eyes glowed a bright purple similar to the drink, as he stood up immediately, almost knocking all the drinks on the table. “Sorry, dears, it seems I’ve spotted my prey.”

Brian grabbed his hand, making the bangles clash against each other loudly. “Wait! How long do the effects last?”

Freddie smiled, his eyes already darting back to his target. “Minutes, hours. Depends on theirs and your feelings.” Brian gulped. “If they reject you, you immediately get set on a new target until it wears off.” And then Freddie twisted his arm in Brian’s grip, swiftly gliding across the floor to whoever he deemed most attractive to take home.

“Well, what the heck?” Brian said, before lifting the glass to his lips and downing the drink. He seemed normal, as a John and Roger stared at him, until he moved his head around the crowd, before heading over to two sylphies at the bar. Roger and John watched to see which of the two he picked up, but were surprised to see him sling his arms around the both of them.

Roger looked at John, eyes searching the fairys. “Together?” John asked.

“On three?” John nodded.

Both picked up their glasses, resting them on their lips. They stared off, neither one counting them in.

“One.” John finally said, smirking against his cup and Roger saw a flare of mischief in his watering eyes.

“Two.” Roger said, lifting an eyebrow. John chuckled, squeezing his eyes shut before resuming to stare into Roger’s eyes.

“Three.” They said together, before tilting their heads back and downing the drink.

Freddie and Brian had taken a second to find their dates, eyes skirting the crowd until they landed on someone satisfactory. Roger’s and John’s kicked in straight away, assuming it was because they were looking straight at their target.

They were glued immediately together, hands grabbing at every strand of hair and pulling harshly. Skin brushing against skin in swift movements. Flushed cheeks as their mouths messily clashed together, licking every crevice of each other’s mouth, teeth clattering without a care in the world.

Roger’s mouth was sloppily half on John’s cheek, his tongue licking John’s lips. John moaned, hands tugging Roger’s hair as he pulled him back to get more access. They were pressed tight together now, sweaty arms and legs against each other but they didn’t fit properly. John swung his leg over Roger’s, straddling the incubus. They separated for a mere second, a long string of saliva connecting the two.

They looked like a mess, hair sticking up on end, sticky skin glistening with sweat and flushed a pretty pink. Roger’s hands felt up John’s body, lifting his shirt slightly as his fingers scraped down his sides. Roger pulled away from Deaky for a second, and they both stared into each others eyes.

John’s eyes glowed the same purple as the potion, his eyes a little wider than usual, looking expectantly into Roger’s. Roger’s were glowing a deep violet, showing that without the potion they’d be glowing blue, a sign he was almost having sex. 

Roger noticed the glow of John’s wings. A vibrant pink, a beautiful shade, and extremely bright. They were pushing against John’s clothing.

They smashed against each other again, breathing the other in like oxygen. Huffing against one’s skin as the other pulled their hair sharply. Roger pushed John down so he was laying on his back in the booth, and John immediately hooked his legs around Roger’s waist.

Someone coughed, trying to get the boys attention, yet to no avail. They were so sucked into one another that they weren’t aware of their surroundings. They weren’t aware their were people around, nor did they care.

“Boys.” Freddie’s voice rang sharply. The boys parted with a sloppy sound that made Fred cringe. “Time to go.”

Freddie’s eyes were still purple, yet not longer glowing. His hand was clamped around a tall, handsome vampire, who seemed eager to get out.

Roger growled, turning back to John and kissing him again. He felt underneath him, grabbing his ass before lifting him onto him. John’s hands were tight on Roger’s face, Roger’s arms wrapped securely around John’s waist. Roger shuffled awkwardly along the booth, still fiercely making out with the fairy on top of him. When Roger finally made his way to the edge of the booth, he grabbed John’s ass again, lifting him up against him and carrying him out of the club while they continued to make out.

“Jesus.” Sounded to the left of them, as soon as they got outside Roger had slammed John against a wall. “Why weren’t we that badly effected?”

Freddie turned to Brian with a smile, watching the two ladies behind him giggle. “They’re in love.”

John’s hands were wild in Roger’s hair, pulling it to feel Roger growl against him. John’s head fell back against the wall and Roger started attacking his neck, John’s face blissed out.

“Well, love is overrated if we can’t get them home.” Brian said, stepping forward to tug at Roger’s sleeve. Roger wouldn’t budge, and Brian wasn’t sure if he was purposely ignoring him, or just too wrapped up in John to notice.

“Roger, darling, get in the van and you can have sex in a nice, comfortable bed rather than on the street.” Freddie said, hoping to get the incubus’ attention.

Roger made no sign that he could hear Freddie, but he must’ve as he lifted John from the wall, and shoved him into the van with him. Brian lifted an eyebrow at the two who made out heavily on one of the couches, wondering how neither had gotten hurt.

The ride home was quite humorous, as both Freddie and Brian had tried to entertain their dates, yet everyone could hear the moans of the two who were so far gone.

The minute the van stopped outside their house, John had bear hugged around Roger’s waist again as Roger carried him inside. They were no longer kissing, with John breathing heavily into Roger’s neck to try to catch his breath.

Roger ended up moving his hand to John’s back pocket to retrieve his key, squeezing John’s ass on the way. He opened the door, rather skillfully with John still wrapped around his waist, and pushed the two the house. John’s hand found the hall light as he dropped his legs to the floor, hand clamped tightly in Roger’s and tugging them down the hall to his room.

“Hopefully that’s the last we’ll hear from them tonight.” Brian sighed, tugging the two sylphies through the door. The girls looked eager to get to the room, not caring how the other housemates were also to be preoccupied that night.

“The last they’ll be in our presence, darling.” Freddie said, smirking as a loud moan rang out. “We’ll definitely still hear them.”

Roger immediately pushed John to his bed, pressing on top of him. Roger kissed him deeply, before racking down his body. He found his way to the hem of John’s shirt before looking up at him. 

John’s eyes stared down at Roger’s, not longer glowing but still a brilliant purple. “Can I see your wings?” Roger asked.

John nodded, allowing Roger to pull his shirt over his head. John sat up, spreading his wings out. They glowed pink and sparkled slightly. His wingspan was amazing, small patterns twisting and curling around the delicate wings. Roger reached a hand out to touch them and John moved them away and Roger shrunk his hand back, looking at John in apology.

John’s eyes were closed, before he opened them, looking straight into Roger’s apologetic ones. “Y-you can touch them.” He smiled, before lifting a wing and tilting it close to Roger. He moved a careful hand toward it, scared to hurt John, before he touched it.

He’d never felt a fairy wing before. Fairies were very protective of their wings, and as John would explain later, they only ever let the ones they love touch them. Roger was amazed. The wing was so delicate and felt so soft. It felt like he was running his hands through silk and water, and his smile grew when John fluttered against him.

John grabbed his hand and reached forward to kiss him again, wings glowing bright. Roger smiled into the kiss, relaxing back as John hooked his legs around his waist again.

They didn’t move just yet, fiercely making out as they did at the club, until John reached toward Roger’s belt buckle, and Roger moved away. John tilted his head to the side, staring up into Roger’s eyes as the incubus stared at him. Roger leant down quickly to place a kiss on John’s lips.

Roger looked at the man, his eyes were still purple, his hair curling around him and his wings spread out.

“Do you want this?” Roger asked. Roger badly wanted John, he wanted him for so long, and he was finally here, bellow him, ready for the taking. But he was high on Freddie’s potion, and he didn’t want him because the potion did.

“Yes, of course, Roger.” John said, searching Roger’s eyes. They glowed blue, yet he could still see the slight purple beneath the glow from the potion.

“No, do you really want this. I don’t want the potion talking.”

John sat up, understanding. His hand sneaked around to the back of his head, pulling Roger in for a sweet kiss. “I really do.” He smiled.

Roger didn’t know what it was, but he believed him, pushing him back down with a deep kiss. They continue to make out, Roger moving his lips across his neck as John fumbled for Roger’s belt buckle.

Somehow, within the mess of limbs, they both managed to get undressed without Roger separating his lips from John’s skin.

“Wait!” John pulled back from, who eyes him carefully, wondering if the fairy didn’t really want this. “Would you- I want to- can I ride you?”

Roger’s eyes widened before he smiled. “Of course,” he chuckled.

John hooked his legs around Roger’s waist again, before flipping them over so he was sitting on Roger’s chest, leaning in to continue kissing him. Roger’s hands drifted their way down John’s body, gently caressing his wings and smiling as John moaned into the kiss. He felt his way down John’s waist and to his ass, which he gripped hungrily. 

“Do it,” John whispered against Roger’s lips with a slight smirk. 

“As you wish,” Roger smiled, his glowing eyes sparkling with desire and mischief. His fingers danced their way around and into John, using his magic to ease the way. John panted against Roger’s lips, moans and whines slipping as he was stretched on Roger’s magical—literally—fingers. 

John threw his head back, moaned, and Roger watched with glowing eyes as his wings glowed brighter, lighting up John’s already pale skin with a wonderful hue that made him even more beautiful, if that was even possible. 

“Roger,” John panted, “Roger please.”

“Please what, love?” Roger smirked.

“Please,” John begged, reaching out and feeling at Roger’s bare chest, looking for purchase. 

“Okay, okay, let me take care of you,” Roger promised, pulling his fingers back out, chuckling as John whined at the lost. Roger held onto John’s waist, his other hand around himself, helping John line himself up and lower himself slowly down. 

John panted as he lowered himself, breathing intercut with moans and hitches, “Jesus,” John managed, breathily.

“Yeah,” Roger breathed, “You sure you wanna...”

John nodded frantically, his hair bouncing with him, “Yes! Yes, just give me a second.”

“Of course love.”

Roger watched as John’s wings became brighter, possibility showing the ease in any discomfort he was feeling, but was still caught off guard when John raised up on his knees and then lowered himself back down onto Roger’s hips.

“Fuck,” Roger swore, hands finding their way to John’s waist, guiding him into a rhythm he could match, and watched, enthralled as John bounced on his lap.

Jesus he would be remembering this night for a while.

As the rhythm continued and then began to faulter, John’s wings grew brighter and brighter until John himself finally fell off the edge, and they became so bright that Roger had to close his eyes, but found himself soon following John over the precipice. 

John collapsed onto Roger, snuggling close and wrapping himself around him, humming softly.

Roger’s hands fell onto John’s back, tracing his fingers around the wings in intricate patterns, and if the way John snuggled closer was any indication, he could tell he liked it.

“I love you.” The words slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, but he didn’t regret saying them. It felt so right.

He heard John hum, the boy sitting up slightly to look at Roger through grey, half-lidded eyes. 

“I love you too.”

The boys fell into sweet harmony, warm and fit together as if they were puzzle pieces. John’s legs sprawled softly between Roger’s and Roger’s hands tangled in John’s hair and wings. Their eyes rested shut, pink blushes and the soft sound of their breathing lulling them to sleep. A soft gold glow coated them, from John’s wings, and Roger couldn’t feel anymore at peace. 

Their hearts were intertwined like vines, bright flowers blooming. For they were content with how the night ended, and how even though it was over, it was a start to something more beautiful than the intricate patterns on John’s wings. The hearts sung together, glowing beneath their skin and playing to a beautiful rhythm only they understood. But they were there now. Happy and at peace.

And maybe when the sun rises to start the new day, a golden glow other than John’s own lightning their room and pealing their eyes open. Maybe when they spoke to a cheerful Freddie the next morning, after he congratulates them on their new development, will their mood slightly waver. Maybe their tiniest piece of anger towards him would be slightly increased when they find out the ingredients in his little love potion, and how he specifically brewed it as he knew affects on those in love were different. 

But they couldn’t stay mad, not really. Because they didn’t know how long this development would’ve taken if left to their own, or even at all. And when they were together, nothing could really damage their mood.

For even if anything came to tear them down, they had each other, and that was enough.

They were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> thank you to jade (BrianMaysLegs on AO3) for helping me with this!  
follow her twitter: https://twitter.com/incorrect_queen  
and mine: https://twitter.com/DiscoDeax


End file.
